Remember your words?
by Morgana-dk
Summary: After many years they come to terms with their past. femslash


**Challenge:** "I never loved you"

**Disclaimer:** nahh… I own nothing or the books would have been full of Femslash :)

Minerva looked regretfully at the new addition to the staff; an agile woman white short, spiky, grey hair and piercing yellow eyes. Rolanda Hooch was one of the few people from her school time that she had hoped never to see again. "This is Rolanda Hooch and she is our new Flying teacher. I hope you'll give her a proper welcome", said Albus. Minerva frowned, why her? There must be a thousand other people out there who could take the job as flying teacher. She decided she might as well ignore Hooch, there was no reason for her to talk to the flying teacher at all. The thought calmed her, if just a little.

As weeks passed it got harder to ignore the feeling that those yellow eyes were following her, she thought it must have been her imagination but she could have sworn Rolanda kept showing up in the same places as herself. That couldn't be the case, why should she follow me? Minerva thought. It makes no sense we haven't even spoken to one another.  
After a particularly rough day she wanted nothing but to relax, but when she got back to her chambers and sat down, memories from her school time came flooding back.

* * *

"What are you doing Min?" came Rolandas ever chirpy voice from behind. "Still doing homework? Come on Min, lets do something else, we could go down to the quidditch field?" Minerva sighed how come her girlfriend always had so much energy? "I can't Ro, I have to finish this till tomorrow". She saw Rolandas smile fade a little, and cringed on the inside she knew they had hardly spend any time together except from in class lately. But her parents had so high expectations, she really needed to get good grades and make them proud, maybe they wouldn't mind that Rolanda was a girl if she did well enough.

Rolanda sat down on the edge of the chair opposite from her "Min, we haven't spend time with each other for weeks, can't you take a break? Please". Rolanda looked pleadingly at her, she sighed she really wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, but she had to study. "I'm sorry Ro, this is really important"  
It didn't go over well, Rolanda jumped up, and all but yelled "more important than me? Than us? Well then have fun with your precious books", and stormed out of the library. The anger in her words startled Minerva, she had never heard Rolanda use that tone with anyone before, useally nothing could ruin her good mood. She wanted to run after her, but her head told her Rolanda probably was long gone, she would just have to talk to her tonight, with that thought she returned to the assignment in front of her.

It was late when she got back to the dormitory, she looked around but realized that Rolanda wasn't there, she asked Liane Portswit if she had seen Rolanda, but she hadn't seen her since dinner, and as she asked around she found out that in fact nobody had seen Rolanda since dinner. Minerva got a bit worried, it wasn't like her to just disappear, but for all Minerva knew she could have forgotten time and was still at the quidditch field. After a moment of thinking Minerva decided to go down to the pitch and look for Rolanda.

When she got to the pitch she didn't spot Rolanda right away, as she wasn't in the air but sat on one of the benches. Minerva slowly approached her, it was clear that she had been crying. Minerva felt a lump in her throat "Ro?" Rolanda jumped, she hadn't heard or seen Minerva until now. She refused to look at Minerva "hmm… so you finally have time for your girlfriend? Guess what it's too late." Minerva froze "what do you mean, too late?" she asked in a quiet tone. "Exactly what I said, it's too late, we're over!" the anger from earlier returned as she spoke. Minerva didn't know what to say, Rolanda couldn't mean that, she loved her. She finally voiced a weak "but…?" Rolanda just stood and walked towards her, as she passed Minerva she said, "I never loved you anyway!"  
Those words shattered Minervas world. Heartbroken she just stood there, at the quidditch pitch starring into the air, her mind playing Rolandas word over and over again.

She finished her exams with an outstanding result, her parents were so proud of her, but all of it didn't really matter she hadn't talked to Rolanda since that night at the pitch. All she wanted was to get away leave it all behind and just forget about Rolanda.

* * *

Minerva pulled herself back to reality; no good would come from memories.  
Rolanda had left her, the tears on her face suggesting that the words she spoke hadn't been true, that maybe she did love Minerva. But it was the past; it was too late to change it now she would just have to tolerate Rolandas precens. Although she already had a hard time keeping her eyes off her, Minerva couldn't quite keep her mind from wondering whether Rolanda kissed just as good as she had back in school, or how strong the slender woman was, if she could pin her against the wall, how her skin would feel under her hands, how… Minerva snapped out of it wondering just how her mind got that far out? And almost missed the soft knock on the door.  
She looked up it was getting late, who could it be at this time of day "come in" she called.

In stepped Rolanda, Minerva stared at her in chock " It's late, I should really go to bed", she said hoping Rolanda would leave. But Rolanda grasped her hand "Please Min? I really wanted to talk to you". Minerva sighed it wasn't a good idea, just the fact that Rolanda was holding her hand made her skin tingle all over, but her mouth thought otherwise for out came "Okay, what did you want to talk about?". Rolanda sat down beside her and was quiet for a while; she seemed to struggle to find the words. "Min, I really missed you. I thought of writing to you, but figured you would just throw my letter out, then I thought of showing up in person but I was afraid you might just slam the door in my face. I can't stand this avoiding each other" She paused "I really did miss you". In Rolandas face she saw hope and regret mixed together. "I missed you too, Ro. I would never have done that, I hoped you would turn up at my door or something for along time. But you never did." Minerva sighed "done is done, we can't change that now".

Rolanda nodded "true but we can decide how it's going to be from now on" she smiled a little hesitant. Minerva stared into those yellow eyes and lost herself in them. Rolanda who had always been one to act, leaned fort and kissed Minerva deeply. The kissed brought Minerva back and she reach out and pulled Rolanda closer. Soon they were caught up in one another.

Later that night as they lay close together, Minerva asked "Do you remember what you said?" Rolanda frowned "I lied, I always loved you". That made both off them laugh, they knew that it was true they had always loved each other and would continue to do so.


End file.
